


Movie Night

by 1357veronica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1357veronica/pseuds/1357veronica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's friday night and Levi suggested to watch a movie. A little bit of fluff, a little bit of humor, a little bit of lime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

" Are you done taking a shit? The movie is starting!" You asked your boyfriend of two years.

" Hey, that's my line. And I was just waiting for the popcorn." Levi replied, giving you the bowl of popcorn and settling down next to you.

" So, what are we watching?"

Your face beamed as you replied, " Captain America: The Winter Soldier!"

" Alright, as long as it's not some sappy rom-com like Amelie."

You threw some popcorn at him, " Hey, that happens to be my favorite movie!"

" I know, I know. I was just kidding. It's just that I would've enjoyed it better if you rented the one with the english subtitles so I didn't have to translate everything," he said as he wrapped his shaking arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulders after giving you a light peck on your cheek.

You noticed and pointed it out, " Hey, you cold or something?"

Levi was surprised and replied immediately, " No, No! It's just a bit cold, I'm fine. Just hand me the blanket please."

" Oh, ok here," you weren't convinced but you decided to let it go.

" Thanks."

The both of you began watching as you noticed something.

" Oh my god this guy looks exactly like Erwin."

" No. No, he has no eyebrows compared to Erwin," Levi joked.

" When are you gonna stop teasing him about his eyebrows?"

" When all of you guys stop making fun of my height."

You grinned at his reply, " Aw, sorry. You know I love you."

" You better," he took a handful of popcorn and attempted to shove it all inside your mouth, " Now here, eat, I'm trying to watch."

~ timeskip~

" Seriously? They didn't fucking see them in the escalator? What the fuck are they doing?"

" What is up with that guy's face? Is he constipated or something?" Levi asked, attempting to make a joke.

" Levi, just try and enjoy the movie. You're usually so quiet" You pleaded.

" And what is up with this Hydra shit? Why do they always whisper it? It's creepy." He complained.

" Could you stop imitating Simon Cowell for a minute and try to enjoy the movie?"

" Please, I'm not imitating him, it's the other way around y/n. Get your facts straight." He informed you.

" You know what else isn't straight? Steve and Bucky. Who do you think tops?"

You looked at him trying to contain your laughter, " Steve.."

You laughed at the silly conversation and grabbed some popcorn to throw at him and start a food fight when your hands felt a cold, smooth object at the bottom of the bowl. You stopped laughing as you saw a ring with a small, elegant diamond in the middle. You looked at Levi, your eyes wide in disbelief.

Levi took your trembling hands and looked at your e/c eyes, " Y/n, I've known you and loved you for four years, and I'd like it very much if I get to spend the rest of my life loving you, in here, in our small house. I know I'm not that sweet, or gentle, and that I have an odd sense of humour when I do have one, and that I don't look like the fairy tale prince you were probably dreaming of, and that it's hard to put up with me sometimes, but I will love you, and take care of you for the rest of our lives. So, Y/n, will you marry me?" He asked, his steel blue eyes shining in the candlelight.

" Y-yes. Yes, oh god yes!" You said, tears running down your face.

Levi released the breath he was holding as he muttered, " Oh thank fucking god!"

He pulled you in close and gave a tight hug. You felt his heart pounding against his chest and realized why his behaviour was odd.

" Is this why you've been so talkative during the movie?" You asked with a chuckle.

He nodded, " I was nervous. I thought you wouldn't like the way I proposed," he whispered.

You pulled back and looked at his grey eyes, " I think it's sweet, doing it where we'll hopefully live forever."

He frowned, " What do you mean hopefully? You don't think we'll last?"

You cupped his cheek and pressed your forehead against his, " Don't worry, 'because I'm with you till the end of the line pal.'"  
you said, perfectly timed with the movie, having seen it before.

He smirked, " I love you," and gave a soft, passionate kiss. You responded by giving him a rougher one while your hands went under his shirt to caress his torso. He groaned and pried your lips open and roamed around. Your body felt hot as he fondled your breast and decided to take it off. You gave a chaste kiss and whispered,

 

 

 

"Hail Hydra."

His eyes widened and pulled away.

" Jesus fucking christ, nope, give me back that ring! I can't go through with this."

You laughed as you pulled him towards the bedroom.

" I love you too Levi."


End file.
